Switch
by Gree
Summary: A short-one shot plot bunny I wrote down. What if the God-Emperor of Mankind and Emperor Palpatine switched bodies? EDIT: 11/15/2012, Chapter 5 has been edited and rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** This is a crossover one shot while I was thinking of how similar the two Emperor's where. The idea was simple. What if the God-Emperor and Palpatine switched bodies? Assuming the Force was the same as the Warp of course.

**EDIT: 11/04/2012.**

**I have set up a poll trying to see whether I should continue this story or not in my profile. Please vote if you are interested.**

* * *

_**Somewhere…..**_

A man awoke upon a throne.

Then he took his first true breath in ten millennia.

The Emperor of Mankind blinked as he looked out around him. To either side was a pair of red-armored warriors holding ornate pikes. They were cloaked and armored, with impassive helmets and stoic bearing.

They reminded him of his Custodes, similar in pose and function, yet radically different.

Before him a grey-haired man in a uniform the color of his hair was speaking to him in a strange language. He was reading off some sort of data-slate, gesturing to a holo-field which showed some sort of dagger-shaped ship next to a planet.

The room was darkly lit, casting shadows everywhere. The floors where made of black-veined marble and a purple banner hung from above, bearing a strange cog-wheel symbol. The place spoke of a stark military might.

The Emperor ignored the man and closed his eyes. He stretched out his mind for the Warp…

…..Strange, the Warp here was…_clearer_. There was darkness, but no Gods of Chaos or ravening daemons. It was similar, yet different in shape and function, yet he could access it easily as he did previously.

He looked over his body and hands. This was not the ruined corpse-shell he inhabited for the last ten millennia. Nor was this the perfect golden godly form he had donned during the Great Crusade and his son's Heresy.

This was the body of a shriveled old man, twisted and corrupted by darkness. It would take years for him to properly cleanse the body of the immense corruption within. He felt disgustedjust inhabiting this body.

But it was a welcome change from before.

He reached out with his mind. He saw the planet in his mindscape. He took in the thoughts of a trillion people. He was on some sort of hive world, except every square inch was covered in cityscape. A trillion souls moved on this world.

And many of them were alien. Strange. Very Strange.

He scanned their minds, finding a common language. He swept the central palace he was in. He took in many thoughts and memories. A normal psyker, let alone a normal human, would have been driven insane by the onslaught of information.

But the Emperor was no normal man. He assimilated an entirely new language in under a minute. It was called Basic.

His eyes snapped open as the man in front of him finished a report. He knew him know.

''Tarkin.'' his voice spoke, it sounded dried and hoarse.

''My lord?''

''Everyone, leave me immediately. I am taking the next six months off for contemplation of the Empire's future. No one is to contact me for any reason. Not the Grand Admirals, not the Moffs, not my Imperial Guard, nor my Hands and not even Lord Vader himself. There is to be absolutely no exceptions.'' He stated.

The Emperor felt Tarkin's surprise as he changed his tone slightly.

''My lord-''

''Do I make myself clear?'' The Emperor added a hint of menace to his voice. Tarkin got the hint.

''Yes my lord.'' he left hurried. The Emperor sent a brief glance to the red-armored guards that sent them too scurrying away.

Then when he was alone the Emperor took a deep breath and thought it over.

He was stuck in the body of another man. Another Emperor in another galaxy somewhere. This was another Empire, centered on human supremacy and ruled by a dictator. So it was similar to his own, different in many ways.

He had tried to make an Empire for humanity before, and he had failed. He had been betrayed by his own sons and had been bound to a Golden Throne as he watched his Empire of Humanity rot around him.

But now…..

He accessed the HoloNet point in his throne. Before him an entire galaxy's worth of information before available to him. Before him lay an immense amount of information. No normal man could hope to learn it all in a mere six months.

But the God-Emperor of Mankind was no normal man.

He pulled up information on something called the hyperdrive and a slow smile spread across his features. A reliable faster-than-light drive without having to travel through the Warp? Superior information relay and faster-than-light communication? An empire already conquered and subjected for him?

His superhuman mind began to churn with the possibilities.

* * *

_**Somewhere…..**_

A man woke on a throne.

And Palpatine screamed.

He could not move a muscle. His body was twisted, mutilated and broken far beyond repair, scarred on the astral plane and well as the physical. Before him, out of jaundiced eyes, he watched golden armored warrior-gods stand guard over him.

_Custodes…_

Before him, a line of screaming psykers where fed into a vast mountainous machine. The same throne-machine he was bound to. Their souls entered him and fed him life. But Palpatine could not enjoy any of it.

His soul was torn and screaming over hundreds of thousands of lights years powering the light that led Imperial ships over the Imperium of Mankind. A galaxy's worth of suffering, despair and hate was suddenly thrust upon him.

Palpatine was a creature of the Dark Side. He fed off hate and death. But this….

….this was too much. He was like a drug junkie overdosing far beyond his limit. He knew nothing but pain and absolute horror.

The Force was twisted and strange. There was no Light, no Darkness. Only the laughter of demented gods who looked his soul-form over and realized they had a new plaything. He was on a city planet similar to Imperial Center was, but it was a dark mirror of the former Coruscant.

Across the galaxy Guardsmen died in their billions in the Cadian Sector as the hordes of the Despoiler rampaged. On the Eastern Fringe the Tyranids devoured entire sectors as they approached Holy Terra. Across the galaxy a primal green-skinned force of destruction tore down countless worlds. Across the galaxy, metal killers billions of years old awoke, ready to harvest life.

Palpatine desired an Empire totally under his thumb, a place where hate and suffering would rule supreme under his immortal rule. He got that, but not as he imagined.

He was immortal, but in a way that made him desire death more than anything.

He had his Empire, but it was an Empire of mockery that served only to prolong his torment.

He had his suffering and hate, but he would never be able to enjoy it.

He could not move from where he was, his soul half in and half out of reality. He could not turn his gaze form the eternal nightmare. He could not move his soul form where it was fixed into an eternal scream of pain.

Palpatine was in hell, now and forever.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This is just a short one-shot. It's more on an excuse to get this plot bunny out of my head. I'm considering the Force and the Warp to be effectively the same thing for both Emperors.

I might plan to continue it, if I have the time a motivation to do so. But it would quickly result in a massive AU for the Star Wars universe as the God-Emperor is inserted a few years before the original trilogy into Palpatine's body. Safe to say he starts changing things slowly to his liking. (I'm assuming he's good enough to fool any Force-user who knows Palpatine, like Mara Jade, Vader, etc, etc.)

Regardless, it would be interesting for the Emperor to get this hands on a FTL engine and communication that does not rely on the Warp, or a Warp that's much calmer compared to his own home universe.

As for Palpatine he's pretty much screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Change had come to the Galactic Empire.

It had come slowly though. For six months the Emperor had remained secluded in his place while the business of Empire continued normally. Then one day he emerged from the palace and reassumed a deeper control of the Imperial government once again.

At first all seemed business as usual, Palpatine crediting his newfound good health to some obscure meditation techniques of his homeworld, Naboo. But the some among the Imperial government noted that changes where being made. Military projects that previously had the Emperor's full approval where suddenly scrapped and a variety of new contractors based on new blueprints where introduced. Companies like Kuat suddenly received a variety of technologies that was completely unfamiliar to them.

Next was the change of the Empire's military policies. Previously the Imperial Army and Fleet where firmly based around male human supremacy. This was changed when the Fifth Center Act gave full equality of the sexes in the Imperial military by order of the Emperor. The military was still completely dominated by humans though.

Organizations like COMPNOR slowly lost influence as the Emperor juggled around various influences. The Imperial Inquisitorus, formed to help hunt Jedi, underwent its own reforms privately away from the public eye. Beneath the façade of Imperial might the influence of the Sith was quietly and quickly thrown out.

Perhaps astute figures in the Imperial government noted changes in the Emperor's schedule, his trips to the Moons of Coruscant and to Kamino, of rumors of new cloning faculties set up and rumors of new genetic improvements being created.

All of these changes came slowly however. For the average citizen of the Empire, life continued on same as always. Only the most hard-line conservatives objected to these governmental changes, and they tended to disappear quickly.

* * *

The nightmare in black descended from the shuttle.

Over six feet of durasteel, cybernetics and flesh, Darth Vader stood imposingly over most of the various stormtroopers and Imperial servants. His great black cape swirled around him as Coruscant's rain pattered off his helmet.

And now, after well over a year in space, he had finally been recalled back to Coruscant by his master. He had spent a year hunting down various rebels and bandits that plagued the furthest reaches of the Empire when summons suddenly came from Coruscant Vader knew of the Emperor's seclusion and the unusual ''policy changes'' that had been carefully smoke-screened over the course of the past year. He had his own agents and spies in the Empire. He knew it was no coincidence. Something had changed in the Emperor. Vader intended to find out what exactly happened.

''Lord Vader the Emperor will see you now.'' said a gold-armored Imperial Guard. The armored warriors were one of the few who did not fear the black-armored Sith Lord. Vader said nothing and followed him.

Vader noticed the structural changes with interest. Previously when the Empire had come into power over the Republic the gleaming silver and burgundy of the Republican fashion had gone out of style, replaced by a stark white and grey military fashion. The unit markings and Republican icons which once adorned Star Destroyers and Clone troopers became flat, featureless and uniform, almost like Palpatine wanting to crush all forms of distinction and independence from his people.

But here…

The Imperial Palace had _changed_.

Gold was in ascendance. Two-headed golden birds now decorated the Imperial palace, along with ornate statures and carvings still under construction. Gone was the flat grey military fashion of yesterday, now gold cloaked the Imperial might. Even the Royal Guard now wore gold.

Eventually Vader was introduced to a pair of eagle-embossed double doors. Two Guards brought their pikes to the side and the doors opened.

And then he was alone with the Emperor.

His master faced away from him. The throne room was emptied thoroughly of all its sycophants. The Emperor's arms where clasped behind him as he looked out into the buzz and life of Coruscant with its countless zipping airspeeders.

''You have summoned me my master?'' came the deep, artificial voice.

''It's good of you to come Lord Vader.'' The Emperor said. He turned around.

His features were no longer warped and scarred by the incident four years ago on Coruscant. He wore gold and red now. On his chest was a breastplate emblazoned with a double headed eagle. His features were open and friendly.

Vader looked at him through the red-tinted visor of his mask for a few moments. After a few moments of looking through the Force he suddenly _knew_.

''You are not Palpatine.'' A bloodshine blade flickered into existence from Vader's lightsaber.

The Emperor nodded. ''That's correct. Do you intend to kill me?'' he said casually, as if ordering Bantha steak.

''It is the way of the Sith.'' Vader told him.

''There is no Sith. Palpatine is _gone_. As for you, you never were a Sith fully. A piece of Anakin Skywalker remains in your heart.''

''That name no longer holds any meaning for me.'' Vader hissed.

''Calling yourself a different name doesn't change who you are or the decisions you regret, and you regret four years ago. I can see your heart. That hate Palpatine brought into you brings nothing but pain.'' The Emperor told him.

''You know _nothing._''

''I know everything about you thanks to Palpatine's files and my own powers.'' At that the Emperor let loose. The red-bladed lightsaber was wretched loose from Vader grasp to land far in the corner of the room. Vader was brought to his knees by the sheer overpowering presence of the man.

The man once known as Anakin Skywalker gasped under the pressure he was being subjected to. The power of the man before him was incredible, it was like looking at a supernova in the Force, eclipsing even the former Chosen One. Even if Anakin had been whole he would have never been able to match this.

''Humanity will have order and it will take its place as the dominant power in the universe, no matter what I have to do to ensure it. I see potential in you as a servant Vader. I am the only one that can accept you now.'' The Emperor began.

''But know this. The Sith are dead. Any hint of betrayal will be dealt with immediately and lethally. I will not tolerate any treachery. Do you understand me Lord Vader?'' the Emperor asked.

''Y-yes'' Vader gasped, the respirator in his chest laboring.

''Good'' the Emperor eased off on the pressure. With one swift movement Vader's lightsaber flew into the Emperor's hand. He inspected it with interest and activated it with a flourish. He brought the blade around in a few practice blows.

'' An impressive weapon.'' He said. The lightsaber deactivated. He handed it to Vader.

''You are no longer known as Darth. The Sith are dead. You are simply Vader. You will be my fist.''

''Yes my master.''

''Now let us see what my medical technology can do for you. Technology has advanced since you have been put inside that suit.'' The Emperor told him.

''Forgive me for asking this, but what is your real name?'' Vader asked him, the death's head of his battle mask gazing at the gold figure beside him.

''Oh, about that…'' The Emperor gave a chuckle.

''….I don't have a name.''

**Author's Note:** Originally this was intended to be a one-shot, I still don't have any plans for a long lasting storyline yet, but I wanted to write something about what happened with Vader. For some reason the image of Vader with the Imperial Eagle instead of the control box on his chest appealed to me.

That and I like the image of a completely gold-painted Death Star to serve as the Emperor's flagship. The Emperor is already doing some more prototypes for the Astartes. I also kind of retconned the switch into four years after Episode III, namely because I want to write about the clone troopers.

I'm thinking about writing a couple of more scenes with the Emperor and Obi-Wan or Yoda, those would be interesting to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I had planned to let this be, but I have something to add, read the author's note at the end.

* * *

"An intriguing race, the Wookies.'' The Emperor peered outside the viewport to gaze upon the vast wilds of Kashyyyk.

''I guess so sir.'' One of his guards said. They were clad in one of those newer bulky suits of combat armor that had gone recently into production. Something out of the Emperor's own designs, along with a host of other inventions.

The "Scientist Emperor" many had called him. So many wonderful new technologies and weapons had been introduced, everything from new starship technologies to advanced forms of powered armor were currently being tested out for mass production. Naturally his Red Guards had the pick of his latest technologies along with the start of a new form of genetic augmentation that the Emperor had begun to test with the help of the cloners of Kamino.

Vykar, the Guard commander was uncomfortable at first with the enhancements bestowed upon him by the surgeries and drugs, but now he came to appreciate the power and speed granted by the augmentations along with his new weapons. Vykar was force-sensitive, along with the other two Red Guards. The Emperor had formed an order of force users, the Imperial Knights, a secular version of the Jedi traitors that had been wiped out barely six years before. The Imperial Knights were still in their fledging state, but their numbers where slowly growing.

The shuttle landed on the ground and the doors lowered, exposing the battlefield before them. The Emperor walked out briskly in his own glorious golden plate, unperturbed by the blaster fire ringing about him. Vykar and the others followed out with blaster rifles. In truth the Red Guards role was less to actually guard the Emperor and more deal with things beneath his attention. It seemed nothing in the galaxy could threaten their ruler.

The Wookies had entered into rebellion on this world over disputes with the Imperial occupation even after the Emperor had mysteriously ended the slavery policies he had first started to enact several years ago in favor of droid labor. An Imperial fleet had arrived to suppress the rebellion, but to the surprise of everyone the Emperor himself had arrived for undisclosed reasons.

A clone officer in forest green camouflaged armor ran up, blaster bolts flashing only inches from his body.

''My lord! We've run into stiff resistance. It's not safe here.'' The officer said with worry. The Emperor was much loved among the clone troops if only for the revolutionary breakthrough he had made in stabilizing their accelerated aging process and the other generous care packages he had provided for disabled veterans of the Clone Wars.

''I see that.'' The Emperor said dryly as a blaster bolt impacted harmlessly inches away, repelled as if by some force field.

''My lord?"'' Vykar asked.

''Worry not.'' The Emperor raised a hand, reaching out psychically into the minds of every one of the insurgent Wookies nearby.

Then he annihilated them, for lack of a better word. The blaster bolts suddenly stopped.

''I really have to look at the planetary governor's policies again. I thought I had cleared things up with the Wookies.'' The Emperor mused.

''Lord?'' the clone captain inquired.

''Secure the area, move to support your brothers. Vykar, leave me, this is something I need to take care of myself.'' The Emperor said, seeming to disappear into the jungle, his golden luster fading away.

* * *

Palpatine was not what Kento Marek had expected.

He had sensed the immensely powerful presence as soon as it had entered orbit and he had thought to escape, but he rationalized it as useless. The Imperials had already blockaded the planet and the Emperor was headed right for him.

So he armed himself and prepared to meet his fate. But instead of the black pit of evil he had expected he saw only a shining golden light in the force.

"Kento Marek, I do wish we could have met under better circumstances.'' The Emperor said. He stood at the doorway to Marek's makeshift hut.

Marek licked his dry lips suddenly. ''What do you want? To kill me?''

''Of course not. You should know that I already canceled all orders to hunt Jedi.'' The Emperor said.

Kento Marek studied him long and hard.

''You're not Palpatine. I met him once, and even if one can disguise themselves through the force, you are something else entirely.'' Marek said.

''Bravo.'' The Emperor clapped. ''I didn't think you would be so perceptive. I commend you.''

''What are you?'' Marek questioned.

''My tale is far too long and fantastical to explain here. Suffice to say I am a very old and very powerful being who found himself in Palpatine's body right after he formed the Empire.''

''I see, what do you want then if not combat? My son? Me?'' Kento asked with apprehension. Galen might be in danger.

''I was hoping to recruit your son. With minimal bloodshed involved I hope. Even I could sense the potential he has. I could teach him much.'' The Emperor said. Kento tightened the grip on his lightsaber.

''Even if you are not Palpatine or a servant of the dark side, I do not fully agree with your views.'' Marek said cautiously.

''I prefer to think of myself as more pro-human than anti-alien. Where I come from, humanity has long since struggled to merely survive. I envy you in a way, growing up in a galaxy of mostly peace, interrupted only by the Clone Wars.'' The Emperor told him.

"Yet your troops crush the Wookies here. The same Wookies that my wife died protecting against Trandoshan slavers.'' Marek said harshly.

''In retrospect I made some poor decisions when appointing the planetary governor. I will remedy that soon enough.'' The Emperor told him.

''I cannot give my son away to you, to be used as your personal weapon.'' Marek told him.

''I am not the Jedi order of the old. I will not stifle him from personal connections. But I intend for him to be a powerful warrior. I will try to not lie to you.'' The Emperor told him.

''And If I refuse?'' Kento asked him.

''Then I will kill you as quickly and painlessly as I can and take the boy anyway. As I said before, I would rather not do that.'' The Emperor told him.

Kento was silent. He had no doubts that he would be quickly slaughtered had he tried to fight the Emperor. But to give up his son?

''At least try and contact the Wookies and end this without anymore needless bloodshed. We both know how this will end. I would prefer peaceful negotiations rather than slaughter.'' The Emperor told him.

Kento hesitated for a moment.

Then he shut off his lightsaber.

''Fine, we will talk.''

* * *

**Author's Note**: I admit this to be an essentially glorified author's note. I had planned to let this rest after two chapters, but I felt I had to address this. I have a new poll up in my profile that chiefly concerns the possible continuation of this story and how I should take it. I originally thought about putting up just an author's note, since many people who are fans of this story might not visit my profile, but apparently putting just an author's note in a story in against site rules, hence this added bit I wrote up.

After being surprised at just how popular this story was I began to contemplate continuing it. However one of the major stumbling blocks I encountering in the creative process was the lack of how to take it further in the Star Wars universe. But one of the main problems with writing is that there is going to be no real conflict after the Switch. The Emperor is probably going to be a much better ruler than Palpatine, so chances are of the Rebellion being formed are going to be much smaller in canon. Even Vader is not much of a threat to the GEOM.

Even with the non-humans the Emperor has very little reason to hate them. In the Star Wars universe aliens have lived and coexisted quite peacefully for many thousands of years. It's nothing like the various monstrous, treacherous and genocidal xenos species that exist in 40k.

I have contemplated doing something with the Vong, but I have read a grand total of only one NJO novel and I'm afraid I would not be able to do them justice at all. So there is a lack of any conflict to drive the story.

I have been contemplating having the Emperor return to the 40k universe and reconquer it with the might of the reformed Galactic Empire at his back. Chiefly it would involve the possible return of the Primarchs and the rallying of various factions against the various xenos races and chaos factions. That is chiefly the only way I can see turning this into a lengthy fic.

So this really is done to alert and inform people of said poll and ask they give their vote on it, whether on the poll or even in a review. Tell me what you think on how I should take the direction of this fic. The poll is in my author profile. Please take a look and vote. Should the Emperor return to the 40k universe or not?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who voted on the poll. It was more informative. I'm still putting together of what I want to do with this story. In the meanwhile I had to post this little piece.

If you spot any spelling or grammar errors please inform me.

* * *

Thrawn folded his hands as he studied the holo-table in front of him. Ghostly blue figures of ships and troops flickered across the board as he paused to issue in commands to the virtual world before him. Ships then promptly responded. This was a kind of training exercise that was often used by the Imperial Navy in training recruits in tactics as well as extrapolating results in war games. Thrawn himself had used such devices before, but rarely in such an august occasion.

He was on Coruscant, the capital of the Empire. It was still officially called Imperial Center, although Coruscant was largely considered an acceptable alternative these days. The Emperor hardly seemed to care. Having seen it from the outside, Thrawn thought it to be a gaudy sight. The Emperor had decided to completely transform the palace into a much larger and grander complex, as well as exchanging the current drab Imperial architecture for a more gothic look.

_Gold_. Gold was everywhere. Thrawn thought that when walked into some sort of treasure room when he had first walked into the renovated palace. From the outside massive eagle-shaped spire dominated the Coruscant skyline.

Thrawn had walked through hallways of gold, silver and marble in the palace. The red-robed Red Guards were now replaced by a new specialized bodyguard corps, hulking humanoid individuals wearing armor of gold plate and red cloth. He didn't quite know what they were yet, save that they were a new project of the Emperor. He knew the rumors that had heavily circulated around the fleet, that these were alien mercenaries, or droids. Some even speculated they were genetic enhancements of humans. Thrawn thought it was the last one personally.

Thrawn didn't know quite what to think of the Emperor. He had met him many years ago, when he was still a rather hunched cloaked man. Thrawn had very much gotten the impression of a tired grandfather from the Emperor then.

Now the Emperor was tall and strong, as if rejuvenated somehow. He wore robes of gold and crimson, his features now strong and healthy. He took to public more often now, becoming a brilliant symbol of Imperial power and strength. There was a change that had happened in the Emperor's personality. Thrawn thought it too obvious to hide, even though nobody really minded the Emperor's new more invigorated personality. Thrawn himself didn't quite dislike it, although he was on his guard.

He knew enough that he was being watched. The Emperor still had his Hands along with the variety of agents from Imperial intelligence. The Emperor hid steel under silk, watching everyone that came in with interest.

Concentrating one more at the view of the ships on the tactical board, Thrawn watched his opponent issues his own orders and his fleets responded to Thrawn's own movements, deciding the stratagems they were attempting. An impressive gesture. Thrawn had no idea his opponent was this skilled. Like dancers, the two holographic fleets moved across the fake battlefield as Thrawn finally drove forward to victory, taking out the enemy flagship.

With that it ended.

The holographic receivers deactivated and his opponent relaxed back, an amused smile on his face. Thrawn looked into the features of the Emperor himself. Both he and the Emperor were seated at opposite ends of a strategy room, looking over holo tables. The computer announced the results in a synthesized voice, but Thrawn hardly cared.

He was more intrigued by the Emperor's performance. In the past Palpatine had never been much of a general. He had spent much of the Clone Wars letting the Jedi and the Clone officers do their jobs in commanding the armies.

But Thrawn had been rather surprised at the Emperor's invitation. The Emperor had been playing war games with his officers lately, Thrawn had heard rumors of the Emperor doing so with the likes of Vader and Tarkin.

So he had accepted and come to show the Emperor how to fight a war. Thrawn had then been pleasantly surprised by the Emperor's resulting performance. It had not quite been the one-side fight Thrawn had been expecting. The Emperor instead had shown a deep understanding of naval tactics and command, using his fleets like a well-honed scalpel. Thrawn had lost more than a few ships at first due to underestimation, but he had adapted.

However Thrawn would never quite shake the feeling that the Emperor was testing him.

''Impressive. Quite impressive,'' The Emperor smiled and got up. ''I must say you exceed my expectations.'' He told Thrawn.

''Thank you your majesty,'' Thrawn nodded as he followed the Emperor out of the room.

''I had read your file. Seeing you in action was quite another.'' The Emperor commented.

''I trust this was for a purpose other than idle amusement?'' Thrawn asked.

''I like to personally gage the capacities of my senior officers.'' The Emperor stated.

''You didn't do this before.'' Thrawn noted.

''I've grown fond of the practice recently.'' The Emperor noted. Thrawn thought his explanation was rather lacking in that regard, but the Chiss thought it wise not to press the issue very much.

''I understand you are Chiss correct?'' it was obviously a rhetorical question. ''Can you offer me any special insights into your species?'' the Emperor asked.

''I doubt I could tell you anything Imperial intelligence would not already know. The Chiss are not an especially exciting species. ''Thrawn said dryly.

''True, I was hoping to see what you could say, but if I judge you correctly, you've left your past behind.'' The Emperor noted.

''An accurate summation, yes.'' Thrawn noted.

The two finally arrived at one of the palace's side halls. Thrawn curiously followed the Emperor through a pair of mechanized doors into a long vast marble-filled hallway, gleaming with gold leaf on the trim. The Chiss looked around and abruptly realized this was an art gallery.

He spotted paintings and sculptures from all around the galaxy. He spotted holo-paintings from Alderaan, sculptures from Eradin and coral statues from Mon Calamari. But what most drew his attention was a painting on the side of the room.

It was an old fashioned painting, which was odd to see on Coruscant, as the current fashion was holo. It was about ten feet long and four feet high. The Emperor paused to look at Thrawn as the Chiss studied the painting intently. It had men, humans he assumed, although if the scale was correct they would be much larger than human beings. There were about ten men positioned around the painting, all of rather gargantuan proportions.

There was a blonde man clad in cobalt blue armor, edged in bronze. He had a sort of noble, aristocratic cast to his features and he wore a laurel wreath on his head. He carried a sort of heavy set book at his side. Next to him was another giant in white armor, decorated with a red scar-like pattern.

There was another fixture next to that one who wore storm grey armor. That figure's fiery red hair was cast roughly about and he wore a massive pelt of some great beast over his shoulders and he carried a massive toothed blade in his hands.

Next there was a pale dark-haired figure in jet black armor with a cloak of raven feathers about him. This one, Thrawn noted had a haunted look in his eyes. Next to him was a black-skinned and red-eyed humanoid, clad in green armor bearing the images of flames and dragons, a massive scaled cape was slung over his shoulders and he carried a great hammer.

Then there was another gaunt in black armor, but this one was bald with a pair of mighty silver hands. Next to him as another giant clad in golden yellow armor. This one bore a sword in one arm and a shield in the other. Then there was another figure in gold and red armor. This one was an angel. Literally speaking it was a winged humanoid. This figure was simply beautiful, even by Chiss standards, with finely sculpted facial features and long blonde hair.

The last figure however, drew Thrawn's attention the most. This was a giant of a man who stood even over the others. He was clad in the most ornate golden armor that Thrawn had ever seen, decorated with the eagle and the lightning bolt. His features were majestic and noble, yet somehow sad in a way Thrawn could not begin to describe.

''You do like it?'' the Emperor asked.

''Yes, certainly. I have a soft spot for works of art. This is…amazing. Simply amazing. May I ask who did this piece?'' Thrawn looked at the Emperor.

''I did.''

''You did?'' the Admiral was surprised.

''Yes. I did it in my spare time.'' the Emperor told him.

''I didn't know you were an artist.'' Thrawn mused.

''Oh, I had learned many things in my youth.'' The Emperor told him.

''What does this painting represent.'' Thrawn asked.

''I suppose you could say in a way it was inspired by some family figures. But really, it depicts an Emperor and his children.'' The Emperor told him.

''An Emperor? Of what?''

''A distant empire. You would have never heard of it. The legend goes that the Emperor once had eighteen sons, each a great warrior and general who conquered an entire galaxy under his banner. But then he was betrayed.'' The Emperor explained to Thrawn.

''By who? Half of his sons? I see only ten figures in the painting.'' Thrawn noted.

''Yes. His most favored son and eight others rebelled against the Emperor, for a variety of reasons. A great war ensued and it ended with the Imperial loyalists winning and the leader of the traitors dead, although it was at a heavy cost.'' The Emperor said.

''The Emperor also died?'' Thrawn guessed.

''No, not quite. He was stuck in a…coma forever, while his sons tried to take the reins of the Empire, but they were not up to the task.'' The Emperor mused.

''A rather sad story.'' Thrawn noted.

''Unfortunate yes. I apologize for wasting your time. It's an old tale.'' The Emperor mentioned Thrawn to come along. ''Now let us go. I need to speak to you about certain fleet projects that you might find interesting…''


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **We'll I've finally decided to make more chapters. Here is the next snippet. Please inform me of any grammar or spelling mistakes therin.

Here the Emperor visits Naboo and takes part in an engineering project many of you might recognize.

**EDIT: 11/15/2012. I decided to rewrite the first scene. The scene was Jar-Jar was funny, but I felt I overdid it and it was not entirely appropriate for the narrative. Instead replaced it with something far more relevant to the plot. The Jar-Jar scene is still included as an Omake at the end though.**

* * *

The planet Naboo was a surprisingly beautiful place in the Emperor's opinion. He had seen many worlds across the galaxy in his long life, conquered most of them in fact. But few worlds held to the beauty of this place. It almost reminded him of the Eldar maiden worlds.

He had seen crystal-clear lakes and emerald forests across the realm, unspoiled by the oppression of industry. The architecture here was elegant yet simple and the people here were content and happy with each other.

This was the place his ''predecessor'' had come from all those decades ago as a young politician ready to make his mark on the galaxy. Of course Palpatine had darker ambitions than that and had cared little for that little green world. There had been one other being from Naboo that had caught the Emperor's interest however. Padme Amidala. She had been the former teenage Queen of this world when the Trade Federation had invaded and fought them off successfully.

Then she had become Naboo's senator to the Galactic Republic and one of the leading opponents of Palpatine's slow rise to absolute authority. She had also been the lover of Anakin Skywalker, now Lord Vader.

Oh, Palpatine had kept secret files on his observation of young Anakin and Amidala. It had been a key part of his plan to turn Anakin Skywalker to the Dark Side of the Force by manipulating the emotions and love he had held for the young Senator.

Forbidden love, the Emperor had heard that trope countless times in his long existence. He had seen many doomed relationships over the millennia and already had a good idea of how that would have ended even before he finished reading the information.

The old Jedi order refused to allow emotions or attachments for their Knights. The Emperor could easily see why that would be a bad idea when dealing with an emotionally troubled and very powerful young man in love. Things came to a head and Palpatine planted the seeds of betrayal and Anakin and nutured them. Anakin was forced to choose between his duty or his love and in the end chose his lover over the Jedi order.

Of course, the Dark Side is ever corrupting. Anakin ended up killing her and his unborn child. That had probably been the final event that drove Anakin utterly into the Dark Side before the Emperor had come here.

It had all started as an curiosity really. He had wondered if Palpatine might have had something deliberately to do with her death. Something that he might have not mentioned in his private files. Thus had had secretly had an autopsy done on the body.

Then he found some very interesting things. Her child was not with her, apparently the child had been removed. It wasn't by the Naboo, whose traditions didn't allow that. It would not have been Vader, who refused to step on that planet or be reminded or her death in any way.

The whole thing heightened the Emperor's suspicions. He had a search to conduct.

Then his comlink beeped.

''My lord?'' one of his bodyguards asked.

''Is Lemelisk and Tarkin in range yet?''

''Yes my lord.''

''Excellent. I shall be up on the _Malcador_ soon.''

* * *

The _Malcador_ was the first in the line of expanded Super Star Destroyers, each a vessel designed and improved on by the Emperor, a hybrid of technology from his universe and the ones here. They had replaced the scrapped _Executor_ class designs and were expected to form the main ships of the line.

The _Malcador_ has been named after his dead Sigilite, who quite possibly was the only genuine friend he had. It was a nice little gesture in memory of the man who had sacrificed himself on the Golden Throne to light it long enough for the Emperor to fight Horus. After the _Malcador_ the _Sanguinius_, the _Guilliman_, the _Corax_ and many others would follow.

The Emperor stood in the middle of a private communications room on the _Malcador_. He currently occupied the Admiral's quarters on the ship. Ghostly lights played out from the transmitters, conveying an FTL two-way conversation in real time across half the Galaxy.

''Our progress is pushing along at 59%, although construction had been slightly halted due to renovations,'' Tarkin mentioned, his holographic form mentioned to another holographic object, a spherical cut-section of the_ Aquila Astra_.

Tarkin was like Curze, the Emperor decided. No, scratch that, Tarkin was like the junior mortal officer who wished he could be like Curze when he grew up. Tarkin shared the same belief as Curze with the need to pacify the galaxy with fear. Unfortunately for him he wasn't half as creative as the Primarch of the VIII Legion.

He was one of Palpatine's men though and the Emperor found himself ''inheriting'' his services. He was certainly useful enough, and has sufficient political clout to help things along with the Emperor's reorganization of the military. The red tape had been difficult to cut through as he began his organizational efforts.

He would have given his left arm to have Guilliman here. His talent in organization and logistics would have certainly helped with the bureaucracy.

In addition to Tarkin, the _Aquila Astra_ project had also fallen into the Emperor's lap. It was a planet-sized battlestation inventively called the ''Death Star''. The Emperor had then proceeded to replace it with the slightly more Imperial designation of _Aquila Astra._

He had not been sure of approving it, until Tarkin had gathered a group of scientists, including Bevel Lemelisk, and had gone over it again, trying to iron out many of the technical problems the station had, including the planet destroying super laser. The Emperor had finally been convinced when he travelled to the Maw Cluster to view a prototype that had been built there. After seeing the prototype and inspecting it, he had finally given the go ahead for final production of the actual battlestation.

There had been planet-sized battlestations before in the Emperor's galaxy, although most of them had been destroyed during the Dark Age of Technology. Other races used similar craft, such as the gargantuan Craftworlds used by the Eldar or some of the larger Space Hulks.

The _Aquila Astra_ was supposed to be one of the bulwarks of Imperial defense, intended to be part of the defenses around Coruscant if need be. It carried thousands of turbolasers across its grey surface and said planet destroying super laser.

''Now what of the super laser technology?'' the Emperor asked.

''We've made sufficient breakthroughs with it,'' Lemelisk reported, he was a grey-haired corpulent man who had done work on the first _Victory_-class Star Destroyer series.

The Emperor idly brought up some of the classified schematics, noting the various readouts of the super laser. It surely was an impressive piece of equipment, if they could ever truly get it to work. Such a construct would make an excellent Anti-Space Hulk weapon in his universe.

''I see, I see you've moved it to the dorsal hemisphere,'' The Emperor commented.

''Correct, we thought the power transfer would be more efficient there,'' Lemelisk nodded.

The Emperor paused to look over the redesigned schematics of the _Aquila Astra_, going over each level with the practiced eye of a man who had seen countless weapons of warfare over the long millennia of his life. He compared it mentally to the various prototype designs he had seen.

Then he stopped. The other holographic images paused in trepidation. What had the Emperor spotted in the designs? What was he going to say next?

''This exhaust port seems rather risky,'' The Emperor commented.

''Risky?'' Lemelisk asked.

''A single proton torpedo could theoretically blow up the whole station,'' The Emperor pointed out.

''A single proton torpedo? That seems rather unlikely my lord,'' Lemelisk pointed out doubtfully.

''I find your lack of faith in my judgment rather disturbing Lemelisk,'' The Emperor pointed out.

''I meant no offense my lord,'' Lemelisk stuttered out hurriedly.

''None taken. We all want to create the most efficient station for the Empire,'' The Emperor soothed him over. ''Having an Achilles Heel like this could bring down the whole station.''

''Achilles?'' an officer curiously asked.

''Nothing. Just an obscure figure I read about,'' The Emperor brushed it off, forcing back his own memories of the actual Trojan War. That had been a mess. ''The point is that this exhaust port is a ripe target for sabotage, or perhaps for a single bomber to slip behind the surface to air defenses while a fleet engages the rest of the _Aquila Astra_.'' The Emperor pointed out.

''I want that redesigned and more efficient protection for the power core provided. Is that within our budget?'' the Emperor asked.

''It should be,'' One of the officers paused to look over at a computer terminal, checking the costs.'' It might set construction back a bit.''

''Do it, I'm in no hurry,'' The Emperor nodded. ''Now as for our next subject on the _Aquila Astra_, I want more safety railings in the generator shafts…''

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Now, as I mentioned here is the original Jar-Jar scene below. Consider it an Omake. Considering the size of the chapter it's rather big, but I felt I stripped it down ao an acceptable level.

**Omake:**

The Emperor blinked as he took in the features of the being before him. He had certainly not expected to meet this strange creature on Naboo. He was traveled to the planet on a state visit. If he had known he could encounter this creature he would have never had done it. After he had already toured the central Judicial hallways and the traditional Royal Palace, he had been set upon by this being.

''I have fought the Gods of Chaos and stared deep into the madness of the warp. I have defeated and bound the Void Dragon of the C'tan. I have traveled the galaxy and commanded demigods of war in my armies, but I have never seen anything like you. Tell me, what unholy abomination are you?'' the Emperor asked.

''Mesa Jar-Jar Binks!'' the alien told him a little too happily. The Emperor looked at him and suddenly knew what he had to do.

He drove a psychic blast of fire into the alien. In an instant the being was simple gone, mind body and soul utterly obliterated by the Emperor's soulfire. It was an absolute judgment, the same kind that had destroyed Horus so utterly. Not even ash was left.

For a moment everything was silent. Then behind him, one of his gold-robed bodyguards coughed.

''Um…my Lord?''

''Yes?''

''Wasn't that overkill?'' the bodyguard question.

''I prefer to be safe rather than sorry,'' The Emperor turned to face him. ''If anyone cares to ask, Representative Binks decided to take a long vacation somewhere in the Outer Rim.''

''Of course sir,'' The bodyguard nodded.


End file.
